Our Path
by It'sOnlyNatural
Summary: The next part of the The Right Path. Now that Bella and Jake are The Alpha Pair what happens to the rest of the Pack, and have the vampires decided to just disappear never to return?J/B S/L/Emily


_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and soooo much work to do I should not be writing FF._

**Prologue**

**Author Noin**

**Sequel to The Right Path  
><strong>

**:  
><strong>

(Sam's POV)

:

Random Thoughts

:

Thank the Spirits for quiet days in La Push, although ever since Paul, Quil and I lost Bella six weeks ago I can't really say my life has been too peaceful. Boot camp every morning thanks to Old Quil, Harry and Billy. If I have to do one more lap from here to Canada or one more mock fight I will cry like a little girl. If we don't make it there and back faster each time they withhold food on us, can you believe it? And they have the women on side they won't cook for us either unless they get the go ahead from the three musketeers. Next week they are going to work on our sprints, apparently having four legs is not good enough we have to be able to use them quicker. I have to admit though Bella was right, we need to hone our Spirit given skills and not just presume because we are wolves we will automatically be able to fight the vampires naturally. Innate talent only goes so far in this mythical world.

We have hardly seen Bella in the last six weeks due to Jacobs wolf wanting to eat us. Being the rightful alpha he has always been territorial but Jacob the man always managed to control him but after nearly losing her to the leech and then seeing what that other bloodsucker was trying to do to her Jacobs wolf just took over. Even Paul and Embry are only given fleeting visits while he is present and no touching whatsoever. We think that will all change when they seal the imprint because even though it's a crazy notion, his wolf still feels that she has the ability of taking another mate and not choose him after all.

I have to say we all wish they would hurry up and just go for it. Being inside Jakes anxious virgin head can be painful at times, he gets so uptight and frustrated it's almost funny. But he is the complete opposite in human form; we believe it is the wolf feeling the pressure of the imprint bond more than the man.

The only one who doesn't rib him about it is Paul, although he has bought him condoms and warned Jake that if he hurts Bella it will not matter if he is Alpha there will be no body left to bury.

Now Paul was an enigma, the biggest ass and letch this side of the pacific I swear if he was not a wolf he would be a walking STD or in prison, but he was as sweet candy floss with Bella. Sometimes, no actually he nearly always thinks of her as his daughter or little sister. I suppose there is no way he couldn't feel like that after watching her grow from a baby to the beautiful strong woman she is today. In fact I think he is so chuffed with the woman she has become. He privately told me a while ago that he feared before she and Jacob reconnected he would be pulling her out of the sea after she had tried to end it all, he worried she would someday give up on life, especially those summers she spent here without Jake, she was lonely and depressed in Phoenix but here without Jake he was scared for her she spent way too long sitting looking over those cliffs.

He always wondered if the spirits had got it wrong. How could she be the one to make our tribe and pack stronger? She barely spoke to another soul. That day in Leah's backyard when she was so sassy with him he had the urge to hug her to death; I had to send him off to calm down. He couldn't believe it was the same invisible girl that people just didn't see in Phoenix. Even though he had been following Jake and her around La Push and she seemed happier he had never seen her stand up for herself like that she would just normally ignore comments she didn't like. He also was glad to see since she moved back permanently to Forks she had classmates flock to her. He even though it strange after noticing how she was ignored for years the forks high classmates nearly fought for her attention. He could see how hesitant she was to be around them but when Reverend Webber's daughter continued to invite her places in her quiet non pushy but friendly way she had inherited from her dad, little by little Bella came out of her shell; she sat with people for lunch for the first time in her high school life.

Paul really believed the separated imprint was to blame and hated Billy and the Elders for allowing the separation, it was fine for them, Jake was a bit depressed and oh how awful didn't show interest in other girls but his ward his Bella paid the price. Pauls believes now that Bella is actually the strong one but being as unselfish as she is when they were separated she would leave part of her spirit with Jacob to keep him strong and that is why she was only one step away from being invisible when they were apart. It scared him what could happen if anything bad ever happened to Jacob because he knows Bella may not survive it.

I was of course concerned for Bella but I have to admit this whole imprinting phenomena really worried me. Was some random bird going to look into my eyes someday and all my feelings for Leah just disappear? No matter how I hoped I was wrong I knew she was not my imprint, but I believed she was my soul mate, and damn anyone to hell who suggests otherwise.

* * *

><p>This Story is continued on Its Only Natural, follow the link on our Profile<p> 


End file.
